


Prayers and Wild Fire

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Series: Mollymauk and Cassandra drabbles [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: After he died, Mollymauk became a god, chosen by the Moonweaver to join her pantheon. An odd prayer catches his attention, and he can't help but answer.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mollymauk and Cassandra drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850866
Kudos: 14





	Prayers and Wild Fire

**Author's Note:**

> When I created my tiefling character for my friend's one-shot, I decided to make Molly her god (she was a cleric then) and I decided to have some fun with ideas for their relationship. This is one of those ideas.

Death had changed him, Molly realized one day as he was looking down on Wildemount. Being new to the whole god thing, he hadn't paid much attention anywhere else, and the Moonweaver didn't seem to mind much. He was a helping hand that took some work off of her shoulders, but she knew he would need time to adjust to his newfound godhood, and let go of his mortal relationships.

However, as the Mighty Nein went back to Nicodranas for the millionth time, something caught his eye. Or rather, some _one_. She was praying, reaching out to any god that would hear her pleas. Molly could tell that she was desperate, and that all the big guys had ignored her, but he was curious. He honed in on her and listened to what she had to say.

He appeared next to her, though she could not see him. He looked around and realized he was in a brothel. The room was dark, lit only by the light of a fireplace, and it appeared they sought refuge in a dining hall. The tiefling woman before him had mint green skin and long, dark green hair. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands clasped in front of her, her tail unmoving as she concentrated on her words. "Please help the little ones," she prayed, and that was when Molly noticed the sleeping children around her, some sleeping under tables, others on the benches. One particularly young child rested their head on the woman's lap. "They don't deserve to go through the hell that I did."

By her attire, Molly guessed she was a courtesan. She was in a see-through silver robe and wearing white lingerie beneath. However, the children seemed to be servants of some kind. How long that would last, however, Molly didn't want to think about.

Forgetting his current state of _inexistence_ on this plane, he reached out a comforting hand. One of these days he would remember that he is no longer alive and mortal and stop using physical touch as a sign of comfort, but that day was not _this_ day. The woman's head shot up at the touch, her red, pupiless eyes looking for whoever the touch belonged to and, upon seeing no one out of the ordinary there, reached up and placed delicate fingers on her own shoulder.

"I must be imagining things," she whispered to herself. She shook her head. "Why would anyone listen to my prayer? It's never worked before."

"I hear you," Molly said. Again, she looked around, though she didn't speak. Not right away.

"Is someone there?" she finally asked.

"There is," Molly replied. "Would you like to meet me?"

"Are you friend or foe?"

Molly let out a soft chuckle. "You sound like you're at war. But if you must ask, then I am friend." She hesitated for a moment, but nodded. He took a seat in front of her before he appeared on the mortal plane. She looked surprised for a moment, but relaxed when she was able to take in his appearance. "How may I be of service to you, my dear?"

"Are...are you here to help?" she asked.

"I am," Molly answered. "I heard your prayer and came to your call."

She looked like she could cry. "You did? No one has listened to my pleas for help before."

"I've noticed a lot of the other gods ignore people," Molly huffed out. "Especially the big guys. I guess I can't blame them, some of them are really busy, but...you sounded like you really needed someone. A person has to be pushed pretty far to beg for help from _anyone,_ and I figured I should come to your aid before someone who would do more harm than good."

He could see she was still reserved, but she smiled a little at him. "And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" she asked.

"Mollymauk Tealeaf," he answered easily, reaching out a hand to her. "Though my friends call me Molly."

"I didn't know gods have last names," the tiefling woman commented, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm afraid I'm new to the whole god thing," he admitted to her. "I was mortal until my recent death. The Moonweaver took me before my soul passed on and made me one of her lesser gods."

"The goddess of love?" the woman asked.

"More or less," Molly replied. "I was one of her worshipers before I died."

"And what about you? What are you the god of?"

"Officially, lust, but really I just help the Moonweaver do her thing because, well, there's so many who ask for her help. But I didn't come to chit-chat. You called upon me. So what can I do for you?"

The tiefling woman looked down at the child sleeping on her lap and rested her hand on his head, stroking his hair softly. "I need help to get them out of here," she explained. "They're far too young to work here. It's only a matter of time until..." Her voice trailed off, but Molly understood what she meant. Where she was going with that train of thought.

"You must care for them alot," he commented. "You're putting your life on the line for them."

"They haven't been here long," she admitted, "but I've already taken them under my wing. They see me as their guardian angel."

"And they would be correct in thinking that. Does this angel by chance have a name?"

She looked up at him again. "Cassandra," she told him.

"Well, Cassandra, I think these kids are lucky to have you here to protect them. And I'm going to help you."

Now the tears she'd had in her eyes since Molly revealed himself to her fell down her cheeks. Tears of relief, he thought. "I'll do whatever you tell me to," she told him. "I'll stay here and take any punishment I have to from my madame if it means the children get out safely."

"I would never take you away from them," Molly explained. "Now tell me, what is it you want to happen here, in the _deepest_ part of your body?"

He could see the resentment on her face as she really looked deep inside herself for an answer. "I want this place to burn," she admitted. "I don't wish ill on the others, but the madame can die for what she did to us."

Molly nodded. "I can do that," he said. "But I'll need your help."

She looked at him helplessly. "I don't have the power to burn this place," she explained. "And there's nothing to set a large enough fire."

Molly reached out and took her hand. "What kind of god would I be if I couldn't give someone some powers?" he asked her, a cocky grin on his face. He created a pendant for her with his symbol, a peacock, and put it around her neck. "The symbol will connect you to me," he explained. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Cassandra shook her head. "Mind the little one," she commented as he leaned in. He did as she was told, and when he placed a kiss to her lips, she felt warmer as arcane power flowed through her from him. When he pulled away, she looked flustered.

"I...what..." She couldn't find the words to say what she wanted to.

"You've never had a god give you magical powers before, have you?" he asked, his voice taking on a flirty tone.

"Leave it to a god of lust to give magic through kissing," she swore under her breath in infernal, but she didn't seem angry. She would have laughed, if not for the circumstances she was in. "How will this help?"

"You'll see soon," Molly promised. "For now, take the little ones outside. I'll get the others." Molly stood. As he was about to leave the room, he looked back to see Cassandra waking the child in her lap, as well as another within reach. He turned and headed to find the living quarters of the other courtesans. It didn't take him long.

He woke one, a half-elf man, and told him to wake the others and meet him outside. Cassandra would be waiting. Confused, but too tired to argue, the man did as he was told. Molly made his way outside and told the oldest of the children, who was a teenager, to take care of the little ones while he and Cassandra went for a talk. The other courtesans found the children, but not Cassandra. They decided to stay with them, wondering where the tiefling woman, or the tiefling _man_ for that matter, were.

"You said you want this place to burn," Molly told her. "And we'll make it burn. Together."

"How?" Cassandra asked.

"You know how."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, lifting her arm up with his free hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the arcane magic flowing through her like fire, and soon found that fire _was_ flowing through her, then _out_ of her. Green like her skin, it licked the air, taking no time at all to consume the brothel she'd unwilling called home for the past twelve years. She didn't know she could produce something so chaotic. She didn't know she could do something so harmful. She didn't know...

"I didn't know fire could move that fast," she said, watching the green flames climb higher and higher.

"Wild fire can," Molly replied, also watching. "The magic you cast before you learn to control it is...chaos, to say the least."

She continued watching the fire for some time, a blank expression on her face, before she turned back to Molly. "Thank you," she said, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "She can't hurt anyone else now."

Molly hugged her back, keeping her close for a time, but finally pulling away. "I think it's time you rejoined the others," he told her, "and I make my way back to my place." Cassandra nodded and turned to leave, but looked back.

"You'll listen when I pray?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then nudged her toward the others. She finally joined them, and when she looked back, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if things feel a bit weird, I have at least three different canons and worlds I'm throwing together here. I hope you all enjoy, I may write more stories with Molly and Cassandra


End file.
